Healing Wounds
by Rapndash
Summary: Nero/Kyrie One Shot.  When Nero is injured on another mission, Kyrie begins to fear they may never have the chance to be together.  Can she muster the courage to confess her fears...and her feelings? Warning! Lemon involved.


**Healing Wounds**

A Devil May Cry fan fic by Rapndash

**Disclaimer**: Devil May Cry and its characters are the property of Capcom. There is a distinct lack of good Nero/Kyrie lemons, so I decided to try my hand at one. Comments and constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy!

* * *

Nero made his way through the city, quietly swearing to himself as another wave of pain hit him. Since the fall of the Order, demon attacks had lowered in frequency, but there was still enough to keep him busy. The last group had been quite a handful, managing to get in a few good hits before the young devil hunter finally destroyed them all. His shirt was torn in a few places, revealing several cuts along his chest and abdomen. Nero held his side and suppressed the urge to throw up as a strong surge of pain radiated from a particularly nasty wound in his left side. He could imagine the fuss Kyrie would make when she caught sight of him.

"Damn Scarecrows," Nero swore. "It seems like they get more organized with every fight." He scoffed at the notion. "Well, I guess I have no choice but to kill every one of them until they finally get the hint."

The walk home seemed longer today than normal, but Nero figured that was due to fatigue. He only hoped he could slip in and get cleaned up before Kyrie saw him. He hated to make her worry about him. Credo's death had taken its toll on her and made Nero worry more about her safety. They had been living together for a couple of months at least, allowing him to better protect her. The city was finally beginning to recover from the damage sustained from the False Savior, and everyone was settling back into their normal lives. The few demons that remained kept most of the citizens on their toes, and Nero had taken it on himself to clean up what was left. Despite his countless missions even before the Order's betrayal, Kyrie still feared for his safety. It couldn't be helped, however. Someone needed to deal with the mess.

Nero finally made it back to their house and cautiously stumbled through the door. He fully expected to hear his girlfriend's voice calling him before berating him for his carelessness. The speech never came, though. The teen glimpsed a note on the table and read over it.

_Gone out shopping. Will be back shortly. ~Kyrie~_

Nero sighed in relief. With luck, he still had enough time to wash and treat his wounds before she returned. None were too serious. He had suffered far worse and survived. They would heal quickly thanks to the demon blood that flowed in his veins. But he wanted to spare his beloved as much concern for his health as possible.

The devil hunter removed his boots with a little difficulty, hissing as his wounds throbbed from the action. He hung his coat by the door and made his way upstairs to the bathroom, intending to shower and change clothes. He closed and locked the door, unzipping his red hoodie as he walked toward the shower. Tossing it aside, along with his navy muscle shirt, Nero quickly started a warm shower he hoped would ease the soreness from his limbs.

He shed his remaining clothing and stepped into the hot water, wincing as it hit the torn skin on his body. He stood under the spray for several minutes, letting it wash the caked blood and grime from his skin. He carefully washed the multiple wounds on his chest and abdomen. He hissed loudly as he attempted to clean the gash in his side, praying he could keep it secret from Kyrie until it healed. Satisfied that he had scrubbed all evidence of his battle away, Nero turned off the water and stepped from the shower.

Quickly wrapping a towel around his waist, Nero left the bathroom and walked down the hall to his bedroom for a fresh change of clothes. He slipped on a fresh pair of boxers and a pair of sweatpants, discarding his towel by the door. He was searching for a shirt when he heard the door downstairs open. He froze and a sense of dread washed over him.

"Nero! I'm back! Where are you?"

"Shit!" Nero swore quietly. "She's back sooner than I thought."

He stumbled over to his closet, gritting his teeth as he tried to push back the pain. The devil hunter grabbed a white T-shirt from the closet just as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He pulled it on just as they reached his bedroom door.

Kyrie smiled as she entered the room. "Nero! How did it go today? You didn't answer me when I called you downstairs."

Nero kept his back to her, still concerned she would figure out he was hiding something. He let out a half laugh. "Sorry, I just got out of the shower and had to grab some clothes."

She giggled. "Well, you could at least let me know you're ok."

Nero composed himself and turned to face her. He flashed her a loving smile as she approached him. "You know me. Today was a bit rough, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do," Kyrie answered as she reached him. "You did save me, after all."

Kyrie wrapped her arms around Nero's chest and hugged him, laying her head on his shoulder. Nero winced at the contact, clenching his teeth to avoid crying out in pain. He returned her embrace as best he could, but even such a simple gesture caused pain to shoot through his abdomen. Unfortunately, he couldn't stop his body from tensing...and Kyrie noticed.

"Nero? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" she asked, pulling away from him.

Nero grimaced slightly. "I'll be fine. It's nothing for you to worry about," he said quickly. Perhaps too quickly as his lover grew suspicious.

Kyrie's hand moved down Nero's side, hitting his wound and causing him to hiss in pain. Startled, she lifted the bottom of his shirt before he could stop her. She gasped when she saw the deep gash across his side and abdomen, which was already in the process of healing.

"You ARE hurt! Why didn't you say anything about this?"

Nero groaned in frustration. "It's not as bad as it looks. I can heal pretty fast, and I didn't want you to worry about me."

"So now I have to worry about you keeping injuries like this hidden from me?" Kyrie asked him as tears began to form in her eyes. "If it's nothing serious, why not tell me?"

Nero sighed and looked away. He hated to see his girl cry, especially when he was the reason for it. "Sorry...I didn't mean to upset you."

Kyrie wiped away a tear. "I know you're trying to protect me, Nero, but you shouldn't hide things like this. Take off your shirt and go lay on the bed. I'll get the First Aid kit and take care of this."

"Kyrie," Nero began, turning back to her, "You don't..."

"Nero...please," Kyrie stopped him gently, placing a finger on his lips.

He sighed heavily, knowing any further protests were useless. He slipped off the shirt and let her help him to the bed. He stretched out on the covers, grunting in pain as he lay back into the pillows. Kyrie smiled sadly down at him before quickly leaving his room to get medical supplies. Nero's hand instinctively moved to his side as he fought down another wave of nausea.

"Shoulda known she'd figure it out," he muttered to himself.

Kyrie soon returned with a small white box and a damp rag. She set them on the nightstand by the bed before looking over Nero's injuries. Several minor cuts danced across Nero's chest, none of which were very serious. It was the deeper gash that had her concerned. It seemed he was no longer bleeding at least, and the shower had cleaned the wounds. Kyrie opened the box and took out a bottle of rubbing alcohol. She poured some on the rag and began to disinfect the wounds, trying to be as gentle as possible.

Nero lay quietly, the fingers of his Devil Bringer digging lightly into his mattress. The smaller cuts he had no problem with. But when she moved to clean the gash in his side, sharp pains shot through his body with greater intensity than before. Nero's eyes slammed shut and he growled with pain, focusing every ounce of concentration on not passing out. His Devil Bringer gripped the mattress so hard he thought he might tear holes in it.

Kyrie winced seeing her beloved in so much pain. She worked quickly to spare him as much agony as possible. "I'm sorry, Nero, but we have to treat your wounds."

She finished quickly and wrapped his stomach in thick gauze. Nero sighed deeply in relief as he allowed himself to relax once more. He took a few moments to calm his breathing, grateful to feel the pain subsiding. He felt a gentle touch against his cheek and opened his eyes. Kyrie smiled down at him as she caressed his face. Nero placed his left hand on hers, squeezing it gently before bringing her palm to his lips. He lightly kissed it before placing her hand on his chest.

"Thanks," he muttered, embarrassed by his reaction to her care.

The girl sighed softly. "Just promise me you'll be more careful next time." Her eyes dropped to his torso briefly before adding, "And please...if you're hurt, you need to tell me. Otherwise I'll have to check you for wounds every time you come home."

Nero snickered, feeling slightly guilty. "Oh really? You sure you don't just enjoy seeing me without a shirt on?" he teased.

Kyrie gasped and pulled away from him, blushing lightly. "Nero!" She shook her head and giggled. "At least you're still acting normal, so that's a good sign. Try to get some rest, ok? I'll check on you tonight."

Nero sighed heavily as the full weight of his exhaustion began to take its toll. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere for a while." He let his eyelids drift closed as he began to doze off. He felt Kyrie's lips on his forehead for an instant as he finally fell into a deep, healing sleep.

Kyrie untangled the sheets at the foot of the bed and carefully covered the weary young devil hunter. She watched him for a while, worried about the severity of his wound. Luckily, his breathing was normal, and his face held a peaceful look. She sighed in relief. At least the pain wasn't as severe anymore. Nero was strong. He would survive.

But what about next time? Every time Nero left on another devil hunting mission, she feared it was the last time she would see him alive. Many days, he returned without a scratch on him. Others with minor wounds or scraps. She knew he hated for her to fuss over him, but how was she supposed to feel when he put his life on the line on nearly a daily basis? She loved him, and she knew he loved her. He was the only family she had left. She didn't think she could bear the loss were he to never return. But she also knew she couldn't stop him. Nero fought for the sake of the city as well as her own. Still...would she ever get the chance to tell him just how much he truly meant to her?

Kyrie turned to leave the room. Nero would be fine once he had gotten enough rest. She paused at the door, turning back toward the bed. She smiled as the sounds of gentle snoring drifted toward her. She finally left and headed down the stairs. There was still a lot to do around the house. She just wished Nero took more care when he fought the demons. At least when the Order was still around, there was a potential for backup in an emergency. But after the group's betrayal, and Dante's departure, Nero was the only one left who could deal with the renegade demons. Today was the worst she had ever seen him, and it terrified her.

Kyrie dismissed those thoughts from her mind for the moment. She didn't want Nero worrying about her any more than he already did. But wasn't that exactly what he did by hiding his wounds? What good did lying and keeping secrets do either of them? They had always been honest with each other growing up. Had their feelings for one another changed them that much? Kyrie shook her head. She couldn't hide her concerns anymore. Nero deserved to know the truth.

* * *

Nero woke late that evening, having slept for the rest of the afternoon. He felt significantly better than when he'd first returned home. The soreness was gone, and pain had mostly faded as well. Within a couple of days, he would be back in top condition. Nero hated being confined in bed. It made him feel useless, and he hated feeling like that. He was beginning to wish Dante had stuck around a little longer. It would make things a lot easier on him with the elder Devil Hunter's help. It was a shame he had no idea how to contact him. He had to admit he had enjoyed the elder's company, and he had learned a great deal from the son of the legendary Sparda.

There was a soft rustle at the door, catching Nero's attention. He looked up and smiled as Kyrie appeared in the doorway. She was wearing a pale blue nightgown that gently hugged her curves as she walked toward the bed. Nero gasped softly at the sight. Though they'd been living together for a while, it always amazed him just how beautiful she was. Her face lit up with a lovely smile that made all the day's troubles just fade away. He returned her smile as she sat beside him on the bed.

"Finally awake I see," Kyrie said. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Nero answered. He stretched slightly to ease the stiffness in his limbs. "I should be back to normal pretty soon. Never did like just lyin' around."

Kyrie giggled softly. "Well I'm glad you're feeling better. Just try not to push yourself, ok?"

Nero scoffed. "Don't worry. I'll try to take it easy. I need to be in top form if I wanna take out all those demons still poppin' up around town."

At the mention of fighting, Kyrie's face dropped. She looked away, trying to keep herself from crying. Her fears from earlier resurfaced. What if next time was worse than today? She desperately wanted the cycle to end so that maybe they could live a normal life...together.

Nero instantly sensed her distress. He knew his job as a devil hunter took its toll on both of them, but he'd come to accept it as a necessity to ensuring the safety of his girl. Kyrie had certainly expressed concern for his well-being, but he had never seen her become this upset. Perhaps bringing up his duties so soon after his injuries wasn't a good idea. He sat up carefully and tried to console his beloved.

"Kyrie...What's wrong?" he asked gently. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. "I'm sorry I brought the demons up. I didn't mean to make you cry."

Kyrie welcomed his embrace, turning to bury her face against his neck. Tears were beginning to fall down her cheeks as she worked up the courage to speak. "Nero...I'm scared."

"Scared of what?" Nero asked, confused. "You've got nothing to be afraid of anymore. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

"But what about you?" she returned. "What if...what if something happens to you and I'm left alone?"

The teen was startled. He knew Kyrie worried as much about his safety as he did hers, but he had confidence in his abilities. He had come out of every battle alive, most with barely a scratch on him. But...back at home Kyrie had no way of knowing if he was safe or not. His injuries today had caught him by surprise, he had to admit. Perhaps he was overestimating himself and growing careless. How much more did his girlfriend have to worry about?

"Kyrie..."

Kyrie continued, afraid of loosing her nerve. "Every day when you leave on another mission...I'm terrified that I'll never see you again. I know you've been fighting demons for a long time, but you're still mostly human. Sometimes you're gone for a few days, and I can't sleep at night because I'm worried that something happened to you."

She pulled back to look in his face. Tears flowed freely down her face now as she confessed her deepest fears. "I love you, Nero. I can't bear the thought of losing you. I know you're trying to protect me, but...I just wish all the fighting would end." She collapsed against him and sobbed into his chest.

Nero held her tightly as a million emotions flooded him. He felt a deep pain in his heart from her words. He had never known just how deeply her concerns ran until now. What made it worse was the fact that he was the source of that grief. In trying to protect her, Nero had also hurt her. He hated himself for that. He never wanted to make her cry. He cherished her smiles and laughter like a priceless gift. Her very presence near him filled him with joy and calmed his nerves better than any medicine in the world. His carelessness in battle had wounded them both in more ways than one. Nero berated himself for his recklessness. He thought back to his second fight with Dante. He had let his anger get the better of him allowing the more experienced devil hunter gain the upper hand.

_You cooled off yet, kid?_

Dante's words echoed in his head. Seems Nero still hadn't learned the lesson Dante tried to teach him then. And it didn't just apply to his battles either. He had been inconsiderate of Kyrie's feelings regarding his decision to mop up the remaining demons in the city. And in doing so, he may have hurt her more than Sanctus and the Order ever did. He felt a few tears coming to his own eyes as the guilt began to weigh down on him.

"Kyrie...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you this badly." They were both crying now, but Nero didn't bother holding his tears back. "Every day that I go off to fight, all I can think of is keeping you safe. I was careless today, I'll admit it, but I never realized how much I scared you coming home injured like today."

He kissed the top of her head tenderly. His words seemed to help calm her, so he continued. "You mean more to me than anything in the world. I still can't forgive myself for failing to save you before. That's why I have to become stronger and take out the remaining demons. I never want to put you in that situation again."

Kyrie finally stopped crying and pulled back to meet his gaze. She reached up and brushed the tears from his eyes as he poured out his heart to her. "You _are_ strong, Nero. You're the strongest guy I know. I just wanted you to understand how much I need us to be together."

Nero's eyes dropped, unable to bring himself to look into her eyes. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Her response came as a surprise when Nero felt Kyrie's lips press against his. He returned the kiss eagerly, allowing his eyes to drift closed. He felt her tongue brush against his lips, asking him to deepen the kiss. So he obliged. He heard her moan softly as his tongue caressed hers. He sighed as he tasted her mouth, savoring her flavor. He felt the heat of desire rising within him, but he was afraid to give in. Just how far was she willing to let him go? Nero had little experience with romance. He didn't want to force anything on her that she didn't want.

They finally pulled away, both panting and flushed from the intensity of the kiss. Nero saw the same desire in Kyrie's eyes that he was feeling. She smiled warmly, and he felt his heart soar. She shifted her body so that she sat straddling his lap. The devil hunter gasped as she pressed her body against his, wrapping her arms around his neck as she curled against him. If she was a cat, he swore she would be purring.

"Nero," she whispered. "I don't want to risk losing you without showing you how much I love you. Please...make love to me."

He swallowed hard, suppressing a groan as he felt her breasts brushing against his chest with every breath. "Are you sure? Do you really want this?"

She nodded against him. "More than anything."

Kyrie pressed her lips against his neck and sucked on the skin just below his jaw. The sensation sent chills through Nero's body as he drew a deep, shuddering breath. He ran his hands down her back and sides, feeling every curve of her body as his fingers found the bottom edge of her gown. He slipped his hands beneath the fabric and slowly slid the garment up her body. His fingertips brushed her skin lightly, eliciting a low moan from his lover. Kyrie pulled back to allow him to pull her gown off over her head and arms. Nero tossed it aside as his eyes raked over her body. He inhaled sharply as he gazed upon her near-nude form. Her breasts were amazing, not too small with just the right amount of firmness. Her creamy skin seemed to glow in the low light. She blushed under his approving inspection of her.

"Please don't stare like that," she said. She crossed her arms over her chest, embarrassed to have her lover see her.

Nero smiled and gently moved her arms. "Don't hide them. They're beautiful."

He placed he left hand upon her right breast and squeezed lightly. He smirked as he heard her gasp pleasurably and began kneading the soft mound. Her wrapped his Devil Bringer arm around her lower back and lifted her slightly to him. He lowered his head and flicked her left nipple with his tongue. Kyrie jumped, her body arching into his as she felt Nero's lips on her breast. She was panting as the tug of his mouth sent ripples of pleasure through her body. Nero groaned low in his throat as he felt her responding so strongly to him. He licked across her chest until he reached her left breast, showering it with the same attention as the first. He sucked and nipped the delicate bud, causing Kyrie to whimper.

"Nero!" she gasped.

At the sound of his name, Nero released her nipple to find her lips again. They clung to each other desperately as their kissing grew more frantic. The sensation of bare skin rubbing together caused their passions to soar even higher. Nero's hands rubbed Kyrie's back as he felt her fingers trail down his chest. She gently brushed against his bandages before reaching her intended destination. Nero was startled as he felt her cup his groin. He broke the kiss with a gasp as she began stroking him through the fabric.

"Kyrie," he groaned.

His lover gently pushed him onto his back and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. "I want to see you, too," she said quietly, toying with the waistband of his sweatpants.

Nero blushed from embarrassment, but managed a half chuckle. "Do what you want, sweetheart."

Kyrie slid down his body, planting kisses along his chest as she went. Butterflies formed in her stomach as she slipped her fingers beneath the waistband of Nero's pants. He lifted his hips slightly to help her remove the rest of his clothing, feeling quite nervous about being exposed before her. Kyrie gasped softly at the sight of him. She traced his length with her fingers, causing Nero to inhale sharply. Her fingers curled around his manhood, fascinated by the feel of him.

He groaned loudly as he felt her fingers move along his length. She squeezed him gently as she pumped his shaft, happy that she could give her lover so much pleasure. It was warm and hard, and it seemed to grow harder as she kneaded the loose flesh. Nero rocked his hips lightly with her movements, lost in the pleasure he was feeling. He wasn't sure how much longer he could wait to feel her around him.

Apparently, Kyrie agreed with him. She released Nero's shaft and slipped off her underwear, leaving them both fully nude. Nero watched his lover position herself above him, guiding his manhood toward her waiting entrance. Taking a deep breath, Kyrie lowered herself to her waiting lover. She moved slowly, gasping as she felt him filling her. Unable to stop himself any longer, Nero placed his hands on her hips and thrust upward quickly, breaking her barrier and fully sheathing himself within her. A sharp pain shot through her causing her to wince as she fought it down.

Nero froze, instantly regretting his actions. "Are you ok? Do we need to stop?" he asked, feeling guilty for causing her pain.

Kyrie shook her head furiously, a couple tears falling as the pain began to ebb. "No...I'm alright. The pain isn't that bad."

She braced her hands on either side of his body and began to rock her hips against him. Nero groaned loudly as he felt her slick walls squeezing his length. The feeling of being inside her was incredible as his girlfriend tried her hardest to please him. His grip on her hips tightened as he began to thrust upward into her body. Their bodies quickly fell into a rhythm as the pace steadily increased. The day's troubles were forgotten as the two became lost in each other.

"K-Kyrie!" Nero gasped.

"Ahh...ahhhh! Nero!" Kyrie collapsed against his chest, too exhausted to maintain their frantic pace.

Nero held her to him as he flipped them over on the bed. He growled deep in his throat as he thrust harder and faster into her body. His lips found hers in an impassioned kiss as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. He felt himself drawing closer to his climax, and he sensed Kyrie was as well. He pulled away slightly, breaking the kiss as he massaged her breast with the Devil Bringer.

Kyrie gasped. "Nero...I...I think...I'm about to..."

"Yeah," Nero replied, panting heavily. "Me...too."

She pulled his head against the crook of her neck and kissed his cheek. "Please...come inside. Fill me with your love."

He felt himself coming undone by her words. The feel of her body wrapped around him along with the unconditional love she offered combined into a potent recipe. He dug his fists into the mattress as his orgasm finally hit him with explosive force.

"K-Kyrie!" He screamed her name in triumph as his hips slammed into hers a final time. Strong spasms shot load after load into her womb as his body shook from the shear force of pleasure.

Kyrie was beyond words. At the feel of her lover releasing within her, her own orgasm triggered with equal intensity. Her body arched into his as she cried out in pleasure. Her inner walls squeezed his member tightly as they rode the waves of pleasure.

Nero collapsed on top of his lover as the sensation subsided. He was spent. He wasn't sure he even had the strength to move for quite a while. He felt Kyrie's grip on him loosen as her weariness took hold. She turned her head wearily and kissed his cheek.

"Nero...you were amazing," she whispered into his ear. "I feel so happy."

The devil hunter laughed tiredly. "You weren't so bad yourself." He willed himself to move long enough to pull out and shift onto his back, groaning softly from the effort.

"Are you ok?" Kyrie asked, concerned that the strain might have aggravated his injuries.

"Never better," he assured her. "Nothing a little sleep can't fix."

She smiled and adjusted the sheets to cover their bare bodies. She curled against his right side, taking care to avoid his wound. Nero draped his arm around her as he felt himself beginning to drift off again.

"I love you, Kyrie," he whispered breathlessly as his eyes drifted closed.

He heard her sigh happily as he felt her breath against his neck. "I love you, too, Nero. Always."

She heard him sigh deeply as he fell into a deep sleep. A small smile formed on her lips as she snuggled against him. He was finally hers, not only in his heart but in body and soul as well. He would continue to fight demons as before, but she finally felt the pain in her heart was beginning to mend. Kyrie purred softly as she listened to Nero's heartbeat. The rhythm serving as a gentle lullaby that beckoned her to join him in sleep. As she slipped into sleep, she said a quick prayer for his safety. He would never be alone...because she would always be waiting for him.


End file.
